1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to winding devices. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a strong, lightweight reel fabricated from wooden parts.
2. Description of Related Art
The industrial reel is commonly utilized to store and transport long lengths of electric cable, steel cable and the like, economically and safely. It is common practice, after the cable has been removed, that the empty reel is returned to the cable manufacturer to be reused. This constant round trip travel results in much wear and often causes damage to the reel. Since most reels are fabricated from metal or solid wood, it is not uncommon that the damaged reel cannot be repaired and consequently must be replaced at a relatively high cost. Further, metal and solid wood reels are heavy and can only be moved or hoisted by using a great deal of xe2x80x9cmuscle powerxe2x80x9d. Examples of metal reels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 877,397 (Brinley), U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,606 (Brown), U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,724 (Lindell) and European Patent number 0 567 435 A1. As indicated above, metal reels are heavy and costly to replace if damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 335,749 (Fries) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,475 (Goldstein) show reels fabricated from paperboard or plastic. In the instant patents, an entire flange must be replaced if a part of that flange is damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,442 (Aupperle) shows a reel which has flanges fabricated from wood. As in the patents cited immediately above, damage to a part of the flange will require replacement of the entire flange. Further, the reel is compact and is to be utilized for winding yarn thereon. The reel therefore would not be large and rugged enough to store and transport long lengths of cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,341 (Eifrid) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,224 (Hargreaves et al.) disclose reels partially fabricated from wood. Damage to any part of a flange would require replacement of the entire flange.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a reel fabricated from wood parts as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The reel of the present invention is contemplated to be twenty-four inches or larger. The reel is fabricated from wood and is of open or skeletal design while retaining the strength and ruggedness of traditional solid, metal reels. A key component of the instant invention is the structure of the two flanges. As contemplated, each flange comprises a plurality of arcuate members fastened together at their ends to form an annular rim. A number of wooden spokes are provided for each rim. A main spoke spans the entire diametrical distance of the annular rim and is attached thereto. Arbor and drive holes are bored into the main spoke. The other spokes extend radially from the center to the inner perimeter of the annular rim.
The two flanges are connected via a number of wooden staves which are attached at their ends to the spokes and which are spaced around the center of the flanges to form the barrel portion of the reel.
Conventional truss plates are used to fasten the wooden parts together. The plates are slightly pressed below the surface of the wood to diminish the chances of the reel being damaged by the plates.
The resulting structure presents a reel which is lighter and stronger than the traditional reel, but costs approximately one-half as much to manufacture. Further, the design allows for damaged parts to be quickly and easily replaced with the use of simple hand tools.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a cable reel which is strong and durable.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cable reel which can be manufactured from wood material or the like.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cable reel with parts which can be easily and inexpensively replaced when damaged.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cable reel, which reel is lightweight.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a cable reel for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.